


Gods of Spring and Death

by pentapus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, God of Death, God of Spring, M/M, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi as the god of death courting the god of spring. It's a very lovely flower, Kakashi. Er, it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of Spring and Death




End file.
